Revelations
by Za Great Prussia
Summary: Sasuke has been harassing Naruto ever since he came back to the village. Sakura & Sai have had to save the poor boy on way more than one occasion and Sai is sick of it. This time when Naruto doesn't show up for a mission meeting, Sai & Sakura get worried and go to check up on naruto. Sai and Sakura make sure that sasuke's handled for good. Sai even asks Naruto out on a date. SxN


**Read this before the story please! -**Hey! So, I got the idea to write this after thinking about the character Sai and why I think he's a good and interesting character. After that, I thought about the character Naruto and how much he's developed as an immature child to a Mature almost adult. I thought about the two together and found that there aren't a lot of fan fic's about these two together all cute like. At least 133 in english? Sorry, not enough.

There will be SASUKE BASHING. And I will not be gentle or better yet subtle with the hate the characters will have for him. Now, I don't necessarily hate Sasuke, but he's still kind of an ass. But he has his reasons. Any way enjoy.

Pairings: SEME-Sai x UKE-Naruto.

Shikamaru x Temari

Kiba x Gaara

ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

(Sakura P.O.V.)

"Humph, Damn it! Where are they?" I complained to no one and nothing in particular. To say I was mad is an understatement. Naruto, Sai, and I were supposed to meet Kekashi-Sensei at the training field today to go over some mission details for next week but he's as late as ever. And to top it all off, Naruto is late too. Now, Naruto always at least comes early or just a bit later than everyone else except Kakashi-Sensei. Now I'm stuck with Sai all alone with nothing to talk about.

That isn't even the worst part of all of this. Ever since Sasuke came back five months ago, Kakashi, Yamato, and Tsunade thought it best that he go with us on certain missions here and there. He didn't have to come to this meeting because he was already filled in on all the details and I'm more than happy for that. I don't have feelings for Sasuke anymore, so I can see what a total ass he was back then. Even now he's a complete jerk. And Naruto, sadly, keeps getting the worst of it.

When Sasuke came back, he somehow found it necessary to harass Naruto. He keeps making moves on the poor guy and just keeps flat out making him uncomfortable. The sickest part of his harassment is that its sexual _and_ violent. Sai and I had to come to his rescue just about every time and those times are too many to count. Naruto would have had a broken arm if we hadn't of saved him on the last mission we were on. Sasuke even admitted that he tried to break his arm to us because Naruto said he didn't want to be with him. And it's only been _five_ months! But Sai's saved Naruto more times than I have been able to. He made sure to get there just in time to pull the sick bastard away from him. I had thought that Naruto and Sai had hated each other but I guess safety comes first. They even hang out more often now.

"Damn those two!" I yelled in exhaustion. This is getting tiring.

"Something doesn't seem right, Sakura..." Sai said in his normal monotone voice. I looked from the dirt ground to Sai. He was looking at me seriously.

"What do you mean Sai?" I asked the sitting male. Sai was sitting on the ground, against a target post with his sketch pad in his lap. In his hand was his paint brush. I couldn't see what he was drawing since I was leaning against a tree about ten feet away for him. He was wearing his 'normal' ninja outfit that showed his stomach. He was sitting cross-legged and looking at me as if contemplating something.

"Doesn't it seem odd that Naruto is this late to the meeting? We've been sitting around here for the better part of a half an hour and he _still_ isn't here. After what happened the last time he skipped I doubt that he would try it again. It all just seems strange to me." He said to me.

Now that I think about it, Sai has a point. The last time Naruto had skipped a meeting, Yamato made sure that he would never do it again. As punishment, Naruto had to attend to all his needs, such as, cooking, cleaning, and other chores. After that, he never Skipped a meeting again. Plus, he's never been this late before. If he was sick, he would have sent a summoned animal to pass a message to us saying so. No, something doesn't seem.

"We should check on Naruto." I told him as I pushed off the tree I was leaning against. Sai didn't even hesitate in closing his sketch pad and putting it in his backpack along with his paintbrush. He stood up and nodded at me. I was going to turn around to walk but stopped for a second. Sai looked... worried? I haven't seen many expressions that were actually real on his face. And he looked genuinely worried. As surprising as it is, I guess they're better friends than I thought.

"Alright, since he isn't here then we should check his house first." Sai nodded and we started to sprint the way to Naruto's house. On the way I noticed that Sai wasn't sprinting. He was full on running. He was jumping on top of buildings and moving all over the place. Seeing this I picked up the pace and ran faster to keep up with him.

* * *

We made it outside apartment complex in record time and heard shouting. Sai and I looked at each other and walking the short way up the stairs to his apartment and found the door open, with yelling coming out of it. One of the voices was obviously Naruto's.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" And there was Naruto. The next thing we knew a book was thrown out through the doorway. Sai and I looked to each other. Sai whispered to me on what we should do.

"Approach the door slowly and quietly." Sai whispered to me. Not wasting any time we made our way to the door and peaked inside. Naruto was holding another book in his hand and Sasuke was there also standing a few feet away from him. His face had a bruise and his nose was bleeding. I was kind of shocked. Naruto never really fought Sasuke when he was attacked by the bastard. Said something like 'He isn't worth the effort' or something like that.

"I don't know, I just thought that we could talk." Sasuke said to the blond across from him. Naruto only looked more mad at the response.

"After all the shit you pulled, what makes you think that I want _anything_ to do with you?!" Naruto shouted. He threw the book in his hand at Sasuke and it hit the dark-haired boy right in the face. Naruto smirked and got ready to grab another book from the shelf behind him when Sasuke spoke up again.

"Well can you blame a guy for not giving up? After all we've been through, I thought we could move past all the bad parts of our history. After all, we've known each other for such a long time. Since we were kids. We were friends at one point you know." Now Sasuke looked smug. It made me sick to my stomach that he could say such a thing with that look on his face. Sasuke was a real jackass these days. We all know that everything that he's done to Naruto is unforgivable. He even tried to kill him for Christ's sake!

"You.. You think I can just forget everything you did?! I want **nothing to do with you!** You put me and everyone through hell! Do you have any idea how horrible you made me and Sakura feel? We thought we were your friends at one point, but now... now all I know is that your just horrible as Orochimaru was." Naruto said. I wanted to jump in and say something or jump in but we couldn't. We can't attack Sasuke if he hasn't even hurt Naruto physically. If it was emotional, then we could at least kick him out but this isn't our house or our business. Damn.

* * *

(Naruto P.O.V.)

This bastard has no right! I was going to head to the meeting I had with Sai, Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi-Sensei when Sasuke just forced his way in here saying such terrible things and all this crap about how we should supposedly be together. After all his crap I hope he goes to hell.

"Honestly, why don't you just give it up? You can't keep arguing against me forever. Don't think it's just the past that keeps you from saying yes to my offer. After all, it's better than what you're waiting for, isn't it?" Sasuke smirked at me and I wanted to punch him right in the face right then and there.

"Shut up..."

"It's not like it'll ever happen. He's practically emotionless, Naruto." That's it.

"Shut. Your. Damn. Mouth. You have no right to talk about anyone let alone Sai. He's a better person than you ever were! At least he can be considered a good person." Sasuke's face contorted into a sneer.

"You little brat!" Sasuke advanced and moved to back hand me across the face. I closed my eyes in fear and put my hands up to block the hit. The hit never came though. I slowly opened my eyes and moved my hands to see what had stopped him. I was shocked.

Sai was standing right in front of me with his back facing me and Sakura had Sasuke pinned to the ground with a Kunai-knife to his throat as she pulled his hair back.

Sai turned around put his hands on my shoulders. He looked genuinely worried.

"Are you okay?!" I looked at him for a shocked second before slowly nodding.

"Naruto! I'm going bring this idiot to Tsunade. It's about time that he pays for all his crap that he pulled these past five months." Sakura said. She looked mad. She pulled Sasuke up and kept a good grip on his wrists behind his back.

"Will you be alright? He's really strong..." Sakura simply smiled at me and replied smoothly.

"I'll be fine Naruto. I'll make sure to be _even_ stronger." Sakura moved him towards the door and disappeared. Sai sighed and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure that your alright, Naruto?" Sai still looked really worried. i smiled a bit at that.

"Ha-ha, I am now, Sai. If you guys hadn't of come when you did, I don't know what I would have done." Sai let one of his rare smiles slip on his face and I smiled back. And it's true, I don't know what I would have done. I didn't want to have to fight Sasuke. Every time we fought, it only brought back bad memories.

Sai sighed and took his hands off of my shoulders. He smiled slightly as he spoke his next words.

"If you say so, than I won't argue. But you can't just sit there and take the abuse that Sasuke has passed your way all this time. Sakura and I were really worried about you." I looked at Sai for a second before looking away blushing.

"Thank you." I said.

"Um, Naruto?" I looked back to Sai and he was looking at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"I got invited by Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara to go to the festival with them tonight, you should come with me." He said. I was a little surprised. He had never invited me to go places with him before. It was usually me.

"A-are you sure you want me there? I mean, Ino hates me and I'm sure that she really likes you and all and I'd hate to get in the way of-" Sai interrupted me.

"I'm sure. To be honest, I dislike Ino. But Sakura says I should just go with it and stay on her good side. And if Ino says anything, I'll be sure to make sure that she not only regrets her choice of words but even takes them back." Sai smiled nervously. I really want to go with Sai, but Ino... Oh fuck it. I'm not Ino's biggest fan either so I don't care if she gets mad at me. I really like Sai and that's more important than some whiney bleach blond ditz. I smiled and gave Sai my answer.

"If you mean it, then I'd love to go with you." He smiled back at me and nodded.

"Kay. I'm going to report to Kekashi and Yamato about what happened. You can do what you want for today. And I'll be here to pick you up at Seven." He smiled and disappeared. I smiled and couldn't wait for tonight. The fact that Sai even wants me there and would risk getting on Ino's bad side makes me even happier! I can't wait.

* * *

**Wow! I wrote this in a few hours so don't hate it please. I hope you liked it and wait for the next Chapter!**

**Leave a REVIEW!**


End file.
